


The Ugly Truth

by mystastic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystastic/pseuds/mystastic
Summary: You moved away for a fresh new start, yet didn't take into consideration the bills that needed to be paid while living on your own. Lucky for you, C&R International is looking for a new chief assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**I’ve been working on this story for a while now and I feel like it is finally time to post it and share it with the world! I got into Mystic Messenger about a year back and I have grown to love each and every one of the characters. They are all so special in their own special way and they truly make my heart full. So, I decided to work on my very first MM story. I hope you all enjoy! Before we get started, I just want to explain that your name in the story is MC, cliché, am I right, lol?**

**Chapter One**

There were a lot of situations that you had faced all throughout your life that made you question if the decisions you made were truly the right ones. For example: leaving home right after high school, moving far away from home to follow your dreams of becoming a veterinarian, moving into a one bedroom/one bath apartment with barely any money, and now… a job interview.

 

However, this wasn’t just any job interview. No, you had plenty of job interviews that went pleasantly well in the past. This interview, however, was different. Like, your life could be on the line different. Actually, it wasn’t as serious as you continued to make it out to be. You were just nervous; completely and utterly nervous.

 

Why, you may ask? Because you were having an interview at the one and only C&R International; one of the wealthiest companies in the state, no, the world. The owner was loaded obviously, but you didn’t put in an application for him, rather his son.

 

His son went by the name Jumin Han. A twenty-six year old executive director who seemed to have everything in life in order. You did a lot of research on him and the company before putting in your application and only continued to do so because the pay would definitely help out with rent and he seemed to do a numerous amount of animal projects that could help you in the long run with your animal loving career.

 

So, here you were on a Friday afternoon, dressed in your best formal attire, sitting patiently in the C&R lobby. Your appointment was at four o’clock, yet it was now almost five and you were honestly stressing the fact that you were still sitting here like an idiot. Obviously, the man either wasn’t interested in your application or already found someone else to fill in the place. Maybe it’s best if you just leave? The coffee shop from down the street is still hiring, after all…

 

“Miss MC?”

 

You immediately jump up, hair practically whacking you in the face as you turn around to face the voice that was calling you. A young woman was staring back at you. She had short brunette hair and chestnut colored eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. Her formal attire honestly made yours look like you bought them from a thrift store, which you did, but they didn’t have to know that.

 

“T-That’s me!” you managed to stutter out, trying to ignore the taken back look on her face. _Shit, was it the thrift store outfit?_

“That was a fast response. I suppose it’s because you’ve been waiting here for an hour? My apologies. Mr. Han forgot he had an interview with you today at four. Luckily for him and you, I remembered. Follow me.”

 

You didn’t say anything, only nodded, as you followed the woman down the hall. The walk was silent as you took in your surroundings. There was a numerous amount of people. Some were working on their computers, others were working on files, and wait… Was that lady over there crying?

 

“As you may know, you will be filling in the position of Mr. Han’s new assistant, _if_ he decides to hire you” the woman in front of you began to explain, making you snap your attention away from the crowd of people and focus on her.

 

“U-Uhm, yes, that’s right!” you replied, clearing your throat and putting on your best smile.

 

“I’ve been his personal assistant for about five years now. However, I decided it was finally time to move on to bigger and better things. Mr. Han can be quite... How do I put this? Bossy.”

 

“Oh, so you are his assistant! It’s so nice to meet your acquaintance-“

 

“Jaehee Kang” she replied, turning back to you and giving you a warm smile. “And _was_ his assistance. I’m only here today to make sure he finds someone decent and hardworking to cover my place.”

 

“Ah, I see” you mumble, nodding your head as you both walk into an elevator and Jaehee presses down the button that leads to the top floor.

 

“As of right now, Mr. Han hasn’t found anyone that meets his requirements. All of the woman that he’s interviewed either had no knowledge of the company or only wanted the job so they could become closer to him. Pathetic, if you ask me” Jaehee continued on, all of her talking making the nervousness inside you ease just a little. “I hope you are different?”

 

“Of course!” you shouted, taking the woman, once again, by surprise. “I-I mean.. Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. It’s just that I would never put in a job application because I thought the boss was good looking. I’m not going to lie, I only did research on C&R recently, but this job could really help me out a lot. I know my clothes may be a little tacky and I’m not the prettiest face in the world, but I’ve always been hardworking and an over achiever and I’ll do anything to make sure that a job is done. I’ve always-“

 

“MC!” Jaehee interrupts, a laugh escaping from her lips, you being the one taken by surprise this time. “I honestly love your enthusiasm. However, maybe save some of it for Mr. Han?”

 

“Oh! Yes, of course..” you mutter, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and nodding once again.

 

Jaehee smiles as the elevator doors finally open. _Maybe this one is different. She has potential._

Potential, yes. Confidence, not so much. Because as soon as they entered Jumin Han’s office, you turned into a mess oozing nothing but failure.

 

“A-And while I’m not the smartest girl on the block, I do plan to do my absolute best, no, very best! And I-“

 

“Stop” the man before you finally spoke, his deep voice taking you by surprise. The look on his face, was he this scary before? “Every woman that I’ve interviewed before you has said the exact same lines: I plan to do my very best. How do I know that?” he spoke, leaning forward on his desk and giving you a stern look. “I do not plan to hire someone that does not have potential.”

 

“But I do Mr. Han!” you managed out. Taking a deep breath, you continued. “I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know a lot about C&R International, but I can learn. I’ve always been told that I was a quick learner. Now, I know I’m not special. As of right now, I’m a typical college student that left home way to early and am trying to make ends meet. When I did research on this position, I continued to put in an application because of the continuous mention of animal projects. You see, I love animals, and I’m actually going to school to study to be a vet-“

 

 

“Do you like cats?” Jumin interrupted, making you stop mid-sentence and blink. Cats?

 

You heard a sigh coming out of Jaehee from beside you, which made you shift nervously in your seat. Oh God, was this a trick question? What if everything online was a lie and Jumin Han actually hated animals. However, you needed to be honest. Honesty is important, right?

 

“I do like cats” you finally spoke, sitting up in your seat and looking at him. “I don’t know why this type of question is important, but it’s important for me to be honest, right? I love all sorts of animals, but I do have a soft spot for cats and-“

 

 

“You’re hired.”

 

 

The words took you by surprise. You honestly had to do a double take and pinch yourself four times before coming to the realization that you were not dreaming. You were hired? Did Jumin Han really just say you were hired? Apparently by the look on Jaehee’s face, she couldn’t believe it either.

 

 

“I-I got the job..?” you managed to stutter out, looking up at your ‘now’ boss who was looking back at you with nothing but seriousness in his expression.

 

“Yes. I do not like repeating myself, Miss MC. I advise you take note on that”.

 

“A-Ah yes! Of course! I won’t let you down, Mr. Han!” you replied, quickly standing from your chair and flashing him a bright smile. You went to make your departure but were cut off by the clearing of a deep voice.

 

“Not so fast, Miss MC” Jumin began, making you turn around to face him. His right eyebrow was arched as his pointer finger tapped the wooden top of his desk carefully. “You said you were studying in college, am I right? If so, I think it would be rather wise to discuss your schedule before running off so soon.”

 

“Oh, yes, you’re right. I’m so sorry, Mr. Han” you managed out softly, embarrassed that you were still slowly making a fool of yourself as time ticked by. “I have classes on Tuesday and Thursday from eight o’clock to three o’clock.”

 

“So, you are free on Monday, Wednesday and Friday?” Jumin asked, clicking the top of his pen and taking note on mostly everything you were saying.

 

You nod. “Yes, and I can even come in after classes Tuesday and Thursday if you would like?”

 

“No need. We close the doors of C&R at six o’clock every night. There’s no reason in you coming in to work for three hours. I advice you take that free time to focus on homework or even studying” Jumin explained, placing down his pen and looking up from his notepad to focus on you. “Any questions?”

 

“No sir, I think that covers everything” you reply, giving him a small smile.

 

He nods. “Then I will see you Monday morning, eight o’clock sharp.”

 

“Yes sir, Mr. Han!” you exclaim loudly with a smile. Jumping up to your feet with excitement, you shake both Jaehee and Jumin’s hand before making your way out the office.

 

Once the door was closed and you were gone from both their sights, Jaehee turned to look at her ex-boss, an agitated look on her face. “Are you serious, Mr. Han? You barely asked the girl any of the requiring questions and hired her simply because she likes cats? I honestly did not think you could become any more ridiculous, yet, here we are!” Jaehee announced, crossing her arms and letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

 

“Asking if they like cats was a question requirement in my eyes” Jumin stated softly, leaning back in his chair and looking over at the brunette woman. “Plus, she was different from the others. She wasn’t flashing her breasts around in my face and obviously put in an application because she needs the money, she said so herself that she was struggling to make ends meet. The fire in her eyes proves she’s worthy, Assistant Kang. I have a knack for knowing these things”.

 

“It’s Jaehee Kang now, sir” she stated, before rubbing the back of her neck and turning towards the door that you just left out of. “…And if you say so…”

 

XXX

 

The weekend seemed to go by fast after the great news you were given. As soon as you got home Friday, you immediately called your best friend and parents to tell them the exciting news of the new job you managed to grab, and that this one would really help you out with upcoming bills. While your mother and father were happy for you, they were still worried about the fact that you were so far away from home and that if anything bad happened to you, they weren’t around. Your friend, on the other hand, squealed with nothing but excitement when you explained that your new boss was Jumin Han. She went on to explain to you that he was one of the hottest specimens on earth right now and she would jump aboard that train if she was ever given the chance. You had to cut her off because, the man was your boss.

 

 

After the long phone calls, you went on to make yourself dinner before going to sleep for the night.

 

Saturday was filled with nothing but you catching up on much needed cleaning, such as your bathroom and kitchen. After that, you went out to grab yourself some sweets at the bakery just down the rode from your apartment complex. They had some amazing doughnuts.

 

 

It was now Sunday and you were standing in your closet, deciding on something formal to throw together and wear on your first day of work tomorrow. You didn’t have a lot of formal clothing items to choose from, so shopping was one of the future to-dos on your schedule. You eventually managed to find something decent: A white button up blouse paired with a black pencil skirt and black heels that were slightly starting to fall apart due to how much you’ve wore them in the past (and also because they’re the only pair of heels you own).

 

 

“God, I really need to go shopping with my first check..” you mumble to yourself, looking at how worn out the outfit you had laid out on your bed looked. Oh well, it would work, right?

 

 

While focusing on your inner thoughts, a loud bang occurred from next door, making you jump back to reality.

 

What the hell?

 

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you tried your best to ignore it. However, with curiosity obviously getting the best of you, you went to check it out.

 

 

Quietly opening your door, you slowly peeked your head out to see where the noise was coming from. Lined up in the hallway were a numerous number of moving boxes; some were labeled clothes while others were labeled appliances. You could hear shuffling and slight cursing going on from inside the apartment; you came to the solution that someone was having a hard time moving in. What was the harm in offering your help? You weren’t exactly doing anything, after all.

 

 

Shutting your door behind you, you tip toed your way to the room next door and poked your head inside. Standing inside the apartment room was a young boy probably around your age. He had light colored skin, bright purples eyes, and blonde hair that pointed out in different directions. He was running his hands through his hair; a look of aggravation and exhaustion were written all over his face as he was digging through one of the cardboard boxes. You decided to make your existence known by politely clearing your throat.

 

“GAH!” he shouted out, throwing the clothes he had in his hands up in the air from being frightened, while turning around to see who was behind him. On seeing you, a look of relief seemed to take over as he let out a sigh. “Ah, I-I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.”

 

 

“It’s okay” you replied, doing your best to hide the laugh that was trying desperately to escape your lips. Clothes were now scattered all over the floor and the look of earlier being frazzled was still evident on his face. “I heard loud banging from my room and thought I’d come over to see if you needed any help. Oh! How rude of me, I should have introduced myself…. I’m MC! Your next door neighbor!”

 

 

Holding out your hand, you were relieved the blonde boy didn’t leave you hanging as he sent a bright smile your way and gave your hand a shake. “It’s nice to meet you, MC! My name is Yoosung Kim. It’s really thoughtful of you to come over and help, but I couldn’t possibly ask a complete stranger, my new neighbor at that, to help me move in. Besides, I have a friend that should be here soon that is supposed to help me anyways. Well, he _says_ he is”.

 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the sarcasm in his voice. This friend of his didn’t sound like much help at all.

 

 

Shrugging off what he said, you walked outside the room and picked up a cardboard box in the hallway, slowly carrying it in.

 

 

“MC! You don’t have to help! Really!”

 

 

“But I want to” you replied with a smile, not noticing the faint blush forming on his face. “Besides, I just moved in not long ago as well, so I know how hard it is to move in by yourself. In besides, most of the people in this complex don’t talk much, so it’s nice to have a fresh face that doesn’t seem full of himself.”

 

 

“Yikes, are the people here really that boring?” Yoosung asked, laughing when the only reply he got was “the look” from you. That look said it all, really.

 

 

Placing the box down and going out to grab a new one, you and Yoosung began carrying on different topics of conversation. You learned that he would be attending the same college as you; you both were even in one of the classes together. You learned that he was into some video game called LOLOL and his favorite food were omelets. You both were huge animal lovers and he was even going to college to study to be a veterinarian as well, which made you super happy. It was nice to finally find someone in this apartment building that was easy to get along with and down to earth. Maybe you both could eventually become friends.

 

 

“It’s so cool that you’re studying the same field as me, MC! Fate brought us together!” he explained with glee, before a huge blush began taking over his features. “U-UH, I mean- not like fate as in l-love.. I mean-“

 

 

You exploded into laughter, which made the boy let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t scare you off. Usually any female would have ran away from him by now due to the lack of interest in his conversations. However, MC actually seemed to like talking to him.

 

 

“It’s okay, Yoosung. I knew what you meant” you spoke, giving him a big smile before looking around his living room. “I think that’s the last of the boxes. I should probably head back. I have to be at work early tomorrow morning.”

 

 

“Oh, you have a job? That’s amazing! Where do you work?”

 

 

“I actually just landed the job Friday, but I’m super excited because I truly believe this one will help me with my bills and all. The building is called C&R International. I’m Jumin Han’s new assistant.”

 

 

“Jumin Han! Are you serious?!” Yoosung shouted, his hair bouncing with the shock in his voice.

 

 

You blinked. “Uhm, yes… Do you know him?”

 

 

“Of course I do!” Yoosung explained with a wide grin. “Me and Jumin are friends! Well, I don’t know if he sees me as his friend, but um… We’re part of an organization! ”

 

 

**Don’t forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2.**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the sweet comments on chapter one! I really appreciate all of you.**

**Chapter Two**

Your heels clicked against the hardwood floor while you made your way inside the C&R Building, countless of questions running through your mind. Yesterday you met Yoosung Kim, a so-called friend of Jumin Han. He, Jumin, and a few other members were a part of some organization, yet Yoosung didn’t go into too much detail. Apparently Jaehee was even a part of it. You had no clue what the organization was for, however, you didn’t look too much into it considering it was none of your business.

 

You ended up saying your goodbye’s to Yoosung around eight o’clock that night after you helped him move in all of his boxes. He gave you a huge hug, explaining that his friend who was supposed to show up and help was going to get an ear full tomorrow. You didn’t remember much due to the fact that you were so exhausted from helping Yoosung move all day. All you remember is that his friend went by the unusual name ‘Seven’.

 

Monday finally rolled around and you anxiously stood in the elevator as you made your way up to Jumin’s office. You felt your stomach twist and turn with nervousness while you passed by each floor, your lips becoming very dry as you tried licking them to help the problem. Of course, it didn’t work, so you quickly dug away in your bag to find your chapstick. First day jitters were simply exhausting, and to make matters even worse, your bag soon fell to the elevator floor from digging into it, all of your belongings and paperwork to memorize scattering across the elevator.

 

You squeaked in horror, quickly throwing yourself to your knees as you began gathering all of your things, shoving them back into your bag. You didn’t hear the elevator ding open as you continued gathering the last few of your items, mumbling numerous curse words as you stood up. You put the last of the fallen items in your bag before turning around, your face becoming pale with horror as you stared face to face with none other than your boss.

 

“M-MR. HAN!” you managed out a little louder than intended, blowing a loose strand of hair out of your face while gaining your composure. “What a pleasant surprise! I-I thought you’d be in your office...”

 

Jumin stares back at you, a blank expression on his face as he eyes your appearances. You gulped as he silently turned around, his back facing you as the elevator began moving again.

 

The rest of the ride to his office was silent, the only thing heard was the soft breathing coming from both of you. When the elevator dinged and opened, signaling that you finally made it to his office, you couldn’t help but sigh in relief. You never been in a situation so awkward before, especially with your boss.

 

The man quietly made his way to his desk, placing his coffee mug that you didn’t notice he was holding down on the wooden surface. Biting your lip, you followed, deciding to stand silently in the corner of his office until he ordered you otherwise.

 

He clears his throat as he places himself in his chair behind the desk, turning to face you. “Miss MC…” he finally speaks, making you straighten up and nod.

 

“Yes, Mr. Han?”

 

The next words out of his mouth take you by complete and utter surprise.

 

“Is that the only formal attire you could find? Your shoes look… unpleasing.”

 

“Oh..” you quietly spoke, clearing your throat as you now so desperately wanted to hide yourself in a corner. “Well, you see… This is the only pair of heels I own, and I’ve had them since my freshman year of high school. I don’t really have the money to buy myself new and pretty things. I-I’m sorry, Mr. Han.”

 

He eyes you again, giving that same blank expression before turning away and looking at the paperwork on his desk.

 

“Well, I advise you buy yourself some new shoes and clothes with your first check.”

 

XXX

 

“I mean, how rude is that?! I understand that he’s my boss and all, but did he really have to point out that my attire was… What did he call it? Unpleasing!?”

 

It was now Tuesday, your first day of college, and you just got out of your first class with Yoosung. The words that Jumin Han said to you yesterday had been bothering you non-stop, so as soon as Yoosung asked you how your day was going, you exploded into a fit of rage.

 

“Yeah, that was kind of rude of him. I’m sorry, MC. Maybe I can talk to him? It probably wouldn’t do any good though since he never listens to me” Yoosung explained, patting your shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

 

You sigh, shaking your head in response. “That’s okay, Yoosung. Thank you though. I guess I just needed somebody to rant to. Other than that, my day was good. Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask about you. How have you been today?”

 

“I’ve been good!” Yoosung replied with a bright smile. “I’ve been thinking about putting in a part time job somewhere, but I don’t know yet. I really want to earn money, but I really want to focus on LOLOL too!”

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the blonde boy beside you. What he considered life problems were very much different compared to yours, but you were glad he was happy nonetheless. His happy-go-lucky attitude was definitely a positive perk of his, so being around him helped ease your anger.

 

“Well, take today and tonight to think about it. I’m sure you’ll find your answer.”

 

Yoosung grins. “Thanks, MC! I will! I have to get to my next class though. I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

He waves goodbye before taking off to his next class, his blonde hair bouncing with each step he took. Once Yoosung disappeared around the corner, you let out a yawn and stretched out your arms, turning left and then right. You had two more classes to go and then you were home free.

 

You had fifteen minutes until your next class so decided to check your work email to make sure nothing important had came up. Scrolling through, you noticed an email from Jumin and opened it:

 

_Miss MC,_

_I have a business trip that I must sadly attend tomorrow. It was last minute, but my father scheduled it so I must go. I hope you are free to watch Elizabeth the 3 rd? I will drop her off at your place tonight and explain everything that must be done with caring for her. _

_\- Jumin Han_

Rereading over the email once more, you sighed before replying. This was very last minute, but he was your boss, so you really couldn’t say no. According to Jaehee, Elizabeth the 3rd was his feline companion that he loved and adored more than life itself, so of course it would only make sense that he wouldn’t be able to leave her unattended at his house.

 

_“Mr. Han,_

_Of course I can watch Elizabeth for you! See you tonight!_

_\- MC_

XXX

 

It was seven o’clock and you stood inside the kitchen of your quiet apartment, stirring the pot full of noodles before draining the water into the sink. Tasting a noodle to make sure it was soft enough, you smiled with pride when the texture came out perfect.

 

“Now for the alfredo sauce..” you mumbled to yourself, walking over to your cabinet and opening it up, looking for the bottled jar of sauce. Pulling it out with a huff, you walked back to your pot and poured some of the alfredo sauce in, stirring it with the noodles before adding the chicken and steamed broccoli. Chicken Alfredo was always one of your favorite dishes growing up, so you decided to make some for dinner tonight.

 

Humming a soft melody, you poured some of the food into a bowl before making your way to the living room, sitting on the couch. Pulling your blanket over you, you were just about to turn on the tv and take your first bite when there was a knock on your door.

 

“Oh right.. Mr. Han..” you muttered to yourself, quickly standing up from your couch and placing your food down on a nearby table.

 

Walking over to the front door, you inhaled and exhaled slowly before opening it, revealing Jumin standing on the other side, dressed in none other than his business suit. He always looked so professional, even outside of work. In his right hand was an expensive looking animal crate, which led to the obvious conclusion that Elizabeth the 3rd was inside.

 

“Mr Han, Elizabeth, come on it!” you smile politely and opened the door wider, your boss nodding his head before walking inside. You were somewhat nervous of what he would say about your small apartment since he bashed your clothes earlier, but luckily no harsh comments ever came. Instead, he got straight to the point about Elizabeth.

 

“She’s never been here before so I’m a little hesitant about leaving her behind. However, my father refuses to let her come and Jaehee argued that she would not take her in anymore since she is no longer my assistant. Sadly, she must stay here. I’m sorry for letting you know last minute, Miss MC.”

 

“Oh, no! It’s perfectly okay, Mr Han! I had a family cat while growing up, so I know all about these adorable creatures! I promise you that Elizabeth will face no harm and have a pleasant stay.”

 

Jumin looks over at you, his sharp grey eyes scanning over you before exhaling slowly. “That… makes me feel somewhat better about leaving her behind. I suppose it’s best that I let you two meet then.”

 

Smiling, you take a step back as Jumin walks over to the crate, slowly unlocking it. Opening it up, not even seconds later bright blue eyes were staring up at you as the small feline slowly made her way out. Her steps were hesitant as she took in her surroundings, and you couldn’t help but look at her in awe. She was such a beautiful cat, her bright blue eyes and shiny white coat stood out compared to all the cats you’ve met in your lifetime. Probably because she belonged to a rich CEO, but still.

 

“Mr. Han, she’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

Looking over at him, you couldn’t help but do a double take in shock as he sent a small smile your direction. Did he just… smile? That was rare. You didn’t think Jumin Han was even capable of smiling. However, with the way he was watching Elizabeth the 3rd, you felt the bond he had with his cat was something special. The thought made you smile.

 

“She is a magnificent creature, indeed” he finally spoke, watching as the feline made her way over to your couch, rubbing against the furniture. “I suppose I should explain what all needs to be done while taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd.”

 

Nodding your head, you watch as Jumin pulls a list out of his pocket and hands it to you.

 

“I will be gone for two days, so this list explains the time of day Elizabeth likes to have things done. She must have her breakfast at exactly seven o’clock AM, her lunch following at exactly noon. However, I know you have college on Thursday so I will let it slide and allow you to feed her whenever you get home.”

 

You listen closely, but you couldn’t help your eye from slowly twitching at the list in your hand. Elizabeth had to be given a bath every night? You didn’t even know cats liked to be given baths, and every single night at that. This list honestly seemed a little extreme, but this wasn’t your cat, so you had to go by what Jumin said.

 

“Elizabeth the 3rd only likes to eat and drink out of her glass bowls, so I packed them both inside that bag over there. Also, make sure you brush her fur daily right after her bath, it helps keep her coat shiny and smooth. Her brush is also in the bag, along with her cat food. Any questions?”

 

At this point, you had a lot of questions. What would happen if you forgot to brush her fur? Would he know and possibly fire you? You couldn’t help but gulp at that thought as you slowly shake your head, smiling up at him. “I think everything is good, Mr. Han! I promise you that Elizabeth the 3rd is in safe hands.”

 

“I would hope so, Miss MC. Now, I must get going. My flight leaves at six in the morning” Jumin explained, walking over to the white feline and petting the spot just behind her ear that seemed to make her purr louder than what she already was.

 

“I will be here to pick up Elizabeth Thursday night. I will call to check up on her in the morning. Have a good night, Miss MC, and call me if you have any questions or concerns.”

 

And with that, the six-foot man walked out of your apartment, his grey eyes taking one last look at Elizabeth before shutting the door.

 

Looking down at the white feline, you smiled.

 

“Well Elizabeth, I guess it’s just you and me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment~  
> Stay tuned.


End file.
